The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for all voice and data communications. For example, enterprise customers may setup toll-free numbers, e.g. 1-800 numbers, for their customers to use without incurring telephone charges. Customers of the enterprise customers upon calling the toll free number often expect exceptional service to be provided, especially if the enterprise is able to identify the caller as a preferred customer. To illustrate, when a customer originates a telephone call from a phone number that can be displayed and identified, the enterprise may retrieve information about the customer such that it is readily available when a call center agent answers the phone. However, when a customer originates the call behind trunks, e.g., from a non-residential environment, the calling party identifier only shows the trunk group identifier. Thus, the call center agent does not have the necessary information about the customer readily available prior to answering the phone. Thus, the customer's expectation of exceptional service is not satisfied and the enterprise's call center agents are burdened with acquiring these necessary information directly from the customers, thereby increasing the overall cost to the enterprise. Namely, the call center agents must spend an amount of time to gather basic information about the calling customers.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that provides call center agents with calling party information for calls originated (or based) behind trunks.